


The Secret Life of Sans

by Popiplant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alot of Sanses, Alternate Universe - Birdtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Arson, Birdtale Sans (Undertale), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crimes, Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dimension Travel, Dream!Sans - Freeform, Dreamtale Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Every AU, Fire, Fireworks, Fluff and Angst, Frisk is like, Gen, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Am Determined to find my friend, Ink!Sans - Freeform, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Memes, Multiverse, Nightmare!Sans - Freeform, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Papyrus is having a crisis, Reader camio, Reader-Insert, Road Trips, Running Away, Sans really do be vibin tho, Sans really just booked it with his homies, Secrets, Setting stuff on fire, Stealing, The Nighmare Gang, They'll apear one day, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), fuck it, hahaaaa, one day, star sanses, thats right bois A N G S T Y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popiplant/pseuds/Popiplant
Summary: One day, out of the blue Sans leaves his small quite home right at Mt.Ebbots summit. There was nothing special about that night so why did he leave?And why isnt he coming back.————Papyrus is desperate to find his brother and get him back home, even if he has to watch cassette tapes and shuffle through trinkets in a locked box to find him!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 187





	1. Secrets Dropped From The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crack fic, why u here?
> 
> \----  
> Chat Names!
> 
> Slippers- Sans  
> Red- Underfell! Sans  
> Im gay bitch- Ink! Sans  
> Glitchy boi- Error! Sans  
> Goop- Nightmare! Sans  
> Im the sandman- Dream! Sans  
> \---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where i updated the chapter to fit with the plot
> 
> aka
> 
> Sans steals a pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuhhhhhh so i udated da fic and now this note is gone woops hehe

**Papyrus journal that is _not_ a diary- X/XX/202X**

Sans has been acting strange lately, more so than usual. Sure he can re-appear and disappear and always seems to know what’s going to happen but- this is a different kind of weird! He’s sneaking out at night! Like some sort of rebellious human teen! And has been bringing strange little trinkets home, then he puts them in a box! But what does this mean? You person that has found my super secret journal under my pillow? It means its time for an investigation! A new mystery and Detective Papyrus is on the case (along with Undyne and Alphys of course) Nyeh! Heh Heh!

-Heh!

* * *

He was laying on his bed, staring up at the sealing and doing nothing except slowly zoning out while the faint buzzing of the nighttime creatures filled the inside of his room. It was to quiet. But just as he was about to turn in for the day a small ding comes from his phone. Sluggishly he picks up his phone and checks his most resent text messages, its Red on the group chat.

**Red** _**: u comin 2night fluff?** _

_**Slippers Is Now Online** _

**Slippers** _**: yes** _

**Slippers** _**: and stop calling me fluff you overgrown tomato** _

**Red** _**: whatever u say fluff** _

**Slippers** _**: i hate you, I hope the dogs eat you alive** _

_**Im gay Bitch And 3 more people Are Now Online** _

**Im gay Bitch** _**: ah to be young and in love** _

**Glitchy Boi** _**: where all the same people and last I checked that’s pretty gay** _

**Goop** _**: and narcissistic** _

**Im gay bitch** _**: :( you guys are no fun** _

_**Im** _ **the sandman** _**: also were all gay-** _

**Slippers** _**: arent we all the same person?** _

**Red** _**: that’s what the slime ball said** _

**Goop** _**: you calling me a slime ball? That’s hilarious coming from you** _

**Red** _**: yes** _

**Red** _**: also tf u mean?** _

**Goop** _**: it MEANS- if you can call me a slime ball then I can call you a berry bush** _

**Im the sandman** _**: GASP! how dare you say that to my brother, and brother how dare you say that to red! berry bushes have feelings to you know!!!** _

**Red** _**: i-** _

**Glitch boi:** _**ohhhhhh you just got owned** _

**Goop** _**: HAHAHSJFKFRKF** _

**Im gay bitch** _**: oop-** _

**Red** _**: wait whoa! why ya all gangin up on me all a sudden!** _

**Slippers** _**: you started it** _

**Red** _**: OH YEAH-** _

**Im the sandman** _**: EXCUSE ME KINDERGARDEN CLASS! BACK TO THE TASK AT HAND** _

**Im the sandman** _**: ANYWAYS- so besides us Swap, Dance, Horror and Killer are also coming to the party** _

**Glitch boi** _**: oh great all the crazies** _

**Im gay bitch** _**: in a good way** _

**Slippers** _**: totally** _

_**Slippers Is Now Offline** _

**Red** _**: see ya at the party bitches** _

**Im gay bitch** _**: im bitches** _

_**Red And 5 More Are Now Offline** _

* * *

The door creaked open as he made his way down the hall very very slowly, course he could just teleport to the kitchen bit that would waste his magic reserves. But then again- je was to lazy to teleport anyways. 

Sneaking out was the worst option he mentally picked out of the millions of other ideas, for stars sake he was an adult and he was sneaking out like a rebelling teenager! Sure he’s done this more than once this month but that’s not crucial information. Now what is important is to get down the stairs without tripping down it.

Sure this party was exiting but why go through all this trouble for a pie? 

Well it was a Sans party, and if he knows himself well- no one would bring any snacks so pies the best thing! And hey if they run out they could just steal some! Oh what a nice thought. Being a wanted criminal was so much fun. Anyways, he was almost at the bottom of the stair then he hear something slam closed. He tensed ready to flee only to be met with a sharp pain through the ribs and a sleepy dog who was slumped on the bathroom door.

Shivering he checks his wound to see if its reopened.

Looking down at his frankly pretty reveling outfit- he finds no blood and no reopened wound! Haha, one win for Sans.

Speaking of wound, the bottom part was left out in the open seeing as he was wearing some loose fitting dark blue sweats and a crop top hoodie with a black cap. It had bright blue rings going around the cuffs. Wow he really was a rebellious teenager he can see the bottom half of his ribs sticking out and his pelvis!

~~_Kinky-_ ~~

Luckily his normal hoodie covered most of it.  
He shook his head as he finally walked into the kitchen only to see that-

Toriels pie was still on the countertop!

Quickly he shoved it in his inventory and muttered a quiet apology to Tori’ for taking her pie “sorry tori, desperate times call desperate measures.” And then he walked up to the pantry door and walked right through.  
In a flash of blue he was gone.

And he left some confused faces too. Granted he knew they where watching but quite frankly he did not give a flying fuck. 

* * *

The great Papyrus was ready for the great! Investigation. With his trusty friends on his side he waited until he heard the telltale sound of the door of his brothers room creak open. It was past midnight, which was an odd time for Sans to be awake.

  
Whispering he says “Lets go.” To the pair of monsters behind him after he hears Sans make it down the stairs. They quietly shift down towards the foot of the stairs where they see Sans take Queen Toriels pie! Oh the humanity! They where saving that for tomorrow!

Undyne huffs out a breath of anger as she sees Sans place the almost untouched pie onto his inventory. “He didn’t even leave any!” She whispers loudly. Alphys smacks a scaly hand onto Undyne’s mouth to shut her up. Undyne’s fins lower as a quiet apology as Alphys slowly takes the hand away.

Suddenly they hear a faint creak, they whip around just in time to see Sans open the pantry door and walk through it with a flash of blue. He was gone. “What the fuck.” Undyne exclaimed as she got out of her hiding spit behind the banister. “Language Undyne!” Papyrus scolded as he too got up from his crouched position and popped out from behind railing.

Alphys who was short enough to stand without being spotted, looked up at Papyrus in confusion. “Wh-what was that a-about?” She points at the pantry door, where Sans disappeared. Scratching his chin Papyrus answers “I do believe that was what Sans calls a ‘Shortcut’ though I have never actually seen him do one until now.” Puzzled at what to do now the group throws around ideas.

After a while of passing around ideas that lead nowhere Undyne says “Hey Alph- cant you track his phone with yours?” At the sudden realization Alphys quickly fishes out here phone “Y-yeah there should be-be a way to do that.” After a few she exclaims “Oh! I got i-it!” She turns her phone towards the others and points at the small blue dot on a map. 

“Th-that’s him!” She says exidedly as Papyrus and Undyne are already stalking towards the door. Alphys scurries behind them.

“Lets not waste anymore time then! On with the investigation!” He then quickly walked towards the front door with two other monsters trailing behind him. As eager as him to figure out the truth behind Sans strange behavior.

* * *

The crisp nighttime air nipped at his bones as he trudged along the country side in search for what his friends lovingly dubbed The Crack Shack. It was located in outskirts of the monster reservation right near the border of it. It was hidden in-between the trees and bushes. When or if you manage to stumble upon it you will notice that its way to big to go unnoticed, well that just because of a funny little thing called magic. It hides the building from anyone with ill intent, causing whoever dare stubble upon the spells range to go full circle and go back to the where they started.

Anyways its technically a huge mansion that Inky built because at the moment he thought it was a good idea because hey! lets have our own hang out spot! Though was drunk at the time causing him to go just a little overboard with it. 

It stands at about three story’s tall, the bottom floor consisted of a huge kitchen, a gaming lounge, a living room with a frankly hilariously large T.V and a sun room for some reason? The second/middle floor was for the rooms, they all technically live there and its like a collage dorm gone wrong. And the third floor? Well lets just say it’s a sort off mini museum for all the little trinkets they find in their travels while documenting AU’s. 

Oh and it had a basement that everyone uses to party like it’s the end of the world, which it technically is but hey, they aren’t complaining. He has pie and that’s all he needs.

Shaking his head he continues to walk along the now forest floor until he hears a shout from his left. “think fast!” The voice giggles as a bone flies towards him. Quickly he throws himself back to get away from the pellets range. 

He summons his own bone and aims it right at the other, successfully destroying the attack with a loud crack. “you’re getting slow inky!” He shouts towards the woods as a figure comes out of the shadows. And wouldn’t he know it? It’s the one and only Inky. 

Inky trotted up to Sans. “your getting to fast comic! wont you just let me have my fun for once?” Inky exclaimed as he crosses his arms and pouts. Sans laughs and nudges him “or maybe your getting slow huh?” he teases as Inky only pouts harder. 

Sans then looks around “hey where is everyone anyways?” He asks when he doesn’t see anyone around.” Huffing Inky answers with a smirk, “around.” And then Sans hears something cut through the air.

Again he step sides the attacks trajectory and hits them with his own pellets. Well that was easy.

Shadows move, Nightmare and Red walk out from behind a large tree. “ **wow you hit those attacks like it was nothing! your getting good ‘nilla.** ” Red smiled and pats Sans in the back in a playful manor. 

Nightmare taps Sans sternum with one of his tentacles and smiled sharply. “ _ **nice outfit ya got there.**_ ” Nightmare looks Sans up and down and smiled wider. He hears Red whistle out a “ **damn!** ” Sans Smiles back at Nightmare “could say the same for you.” He taps at the biker jacket the dark prince has on. 

Shifting his gaze he sees the others outfits, Inky’s wearing some nice paint stained overalls with a shirt under while Red whore baggy jeans and an oversized shirt. Probably had to shuffle through his clothing basket for those like a truffle pig.

A paint brush materialized on Inky’s palm and he slapped it on the ground smearing it with black paint. “anyways, where we dropping boys?” Inky asked and Sans just rolled his eye lights. “ _ **lets just go.**_ ” Nightmare grumbled as he jumped through the paint.

“wow no countdown, rude.” Sans said before him, Red and Ink jumped through the portal as well.

* * *

They only made it in time to see Sans and a group of monster jump through this portal? But Undyne was already Seizing, he could see the gears clinking together in Alphys head as they pondered what they just saw.  
This just left him with more questions than answers.

Who were those monsters Sans was with? Where did they come from? Did Sans go willingly or unwillingly And did they really jump through paint right now?

So so so many questions that have yet to be answered but one things for sure. This investigation was a failure. It just left him with lots of questions with no answers!  
From his peripheral vision he saw Undyne clutching her head in frustration “Why is this to confusing?!” Undyne shouted and turned red in the face. She clenched her fist and shouted, “And what was all that!? Who was all that- just- UGH!!!” That little ten minute time frame they saw of Sans and those monsters was puzzling indeed. 

A claw tapped his tibia “P-papyrus? Who where th-those monsters?” Alphys wrung her hand and stared up at Undyne, she was previously the Captain of The Royal Guard, they had documents of everyone in the Underground. 

Sadly Undyne couldn’t answer “Hell if I know! I’ve never seen them in any documents!” She growled and clenched her fist. All the while Papyrus was in his own little world.

All he could think of was. _Is Sans okay?_

And then, as if the stars where listening his phone buzzed. He fished it out only to see a text message from Sans that read.

  
**Snas:** _**im ok, don’t worry bout me bro- ill be back in a couple. love ya <3**_

Then and there he knew his brother was in good hands, he was safe. But that wouldn’t stop him from looking for him. He was his younger brother after all and younger bros always follow the oldest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated on 10/19/2020
> 
> :)


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has an existential crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for the kudos! and comment they make me smile!

A question, that’s what it took for all their lives to spiral into hysterics.

While siting on the couch in the _Party Basement_ Sans was shoveling forkfuls of stolen pie in his mouth while trying not to pay attention at Inky who was currently decorating the room with an abundance of Worms On a String that came out of nowhere, Error was laying on a bean bag and creating blue string fro Inky to use, Sans didn’t dare look If he did he would probably choke on his food.

Blue was playing Monopoly with The Nightmare Gang except Nightmare himself who was sinking into the couch with Dance, Dream, Red and him.

Then Nightmare asked a question.

“ _ **what if you ran away**_.” He asked Sans who was now leaning on Dance and was about to close his eyes when that shot them open.

Sans sat up straighter and asked “what?” it sounded winded like the question caught him off guard. Nightmare just laughed and restated “ _ **what if you just disappeared one day and never came back home**_.” Nightmare smiled.

Now normally Dream would say something by now but well he looked intrigued. Oh how far the Multiverse protectors have fallen. “oh that would fun to watch.” Looks like Dream has a dark side.

Dance watched the whole exchange and laughed when Sans said “dude i cant just leave like that!” He shouted at Nightmare getting the attention of all the others.

Looking away from his phone Red chuckled and said, “ **sure you can! look! im doin’ it right now**.” Then he patted himself. And as to solidify the statement, Blue (who was supposed to be _nice_ ) said “ _No One Would Be Able To Find Us If We All Disappeared. Well Except Vanilla._ ” Pointing around the room Blue stopped at Sans who was looking quite puzzled.

Blue’s smile turned sharp as he said “ _What Do You Say?_ ” Sans only leaned back on the couch and laid his arm over his sockets.

Standing up Dance walked up to Blue and said confidently “well im in! i despise my universe!” It was true, Dance despised his universe with a passion. He hated that the only thing keeping monsters alive was dancing of all things and he hates that no one has different passions, all they do is dance. So he ran away to find something different.

Everyone started to bicker with one another and after a while they decided that they to wanted to join even if no one knew them. Well except Sans who was still thinking.

They poked and prodded at Sans until he shouted “enough!” And he smiled. “fine! i’ll run away with you guys!” He really expected them to do something but all he got was silence.

Then Red started chanting “ **rebellion!** ” so of course everyone joined in.

* * *

“ _ **so, what are we putting on the note?**_ ”- Error leaned into Inky where everyone was currently siting around a table – “ _ **something super mysterious right**_ _ **?**_ ” Inky shoved Error away and said “shh! Im thinking.” He nibbled on his pencil and muttered.

The first thing about the note was it had to be super vague so they wrote down something along the lines of.

||hey its sans, i’ll be gone for a few. dont worry tho’ i’ll be back one day just going out with some friends.||

Red laughed at that “ **‘ i’ll be back one day.’ thats sure to confuse them!** ” Everyone else laughed because it was true! And they all had the same sense of humor.

Horror looked at that for a while and decided to add something himself along with Killer.

Together those two could write down some pretty confusing things. “we should add something like-” Horror tapped his chin. “- don’t worry! im just going cross country!” He laughed. No one would find them like this.

Killer perked up at this “put down ‘i’ll be in good hands!” And on and on it went.  
Everyone added their own part to the note and eventually they had something that would 1) confuse the hell out of anyone that found it and 2) make them question everything.

Sans quieted everyone down and started to read the finished note “Hey its me Sans, you’ve probably noticed that I’m gone but don’t worry I’m just going cross country with some friends! I’ll be in good hands!” He laughed at that.

Killer pointed at the empty spot at the bottom of the note “its missing something” he said “why don’t we put ‘p.s don’t try and find us!’ with a smiley face.” But Dance contradicted this with a “wont that make them want to follow us?” He questioned out loud.

Nightmare then spoke up “ _ **that’s the point twinkle toes, its for the thrill.**_ ” Then he added that to the note. “there!” And it was beautiful.  
Now to kick this plan into action.

* * *

Papyrus woke up bright and early to wake everyone up, he knocked on Undyne and Alphys door fist and only stopped knocking when they came out, then he went to the Dreemurs room and did the same.

He ushered them towards the kitchen and told them to wait at the table, “Breakfast Will Be Ready Soon!” He told them as he trotted up to his brothers door and knocked.  
And knocked again.

“Sans?” He asked the door. “If You Don’t Open I’ll Have To Come In!” He hope that worked but then he got no answer so he tried again. And again. And again.

He sucked in a breathe “SANS IM COMING IN!” He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear as he slowly opened his brothers door.

Looking around he saw that the room was as messy as always but here wasn’t one small thing. The lump of his brother was missing. “S-sans? This Isn’t Funny.” He got no answer.

He looked around the room, there was no lump on the bed, missing clothing from the closet, and his telescope was missing.

Then he saw a piece of paper on the floor.  
He picked it up.

|| Hey its me Sans,- 

He didn’t finish before he shouted “UNDYNE!” In a panicked matter.

* * *

Of course when he shouted for Undyne everyone came running, and now everyone is camping in Sans room. 

“So the punk left this note? Have you read it yet?” Undyne questioned while clutching the note in her hand. Papyrus shook his head and gave her permission to read it.

“Hey its me Sans,”- she started, gaining everyone’s attention. “you’ve probably noticed that I’m gone but don’t worry I’m just going cross country with some friends! I’ll be in good hands.” She finished.

Then Frisk tugged at her pants and stretched out her hand. Undyne gave her the paper.

“At the bottom it says, ‘p.s. don’t try and find us!’” She looked up at Toriel. “mama who’s ‘us’?” The mother just looked down and responded “I do not know.” 

“wh-whats on the back o-of it?” Alphys grabbed the paper out of the kids grasp and showed the back to everyone.

On the back of the paper it said “This note was brought to you by The Nightmare Gang and The Multiverse Guardians.” With small little doodles of unknown monster.

No one knew what to think of it but one thing was clear, Papyrus’s brother was gone. But they would find him and if Frisk had enough determination to free monster then she certainly had enough to find their missing friend.

* * *

The skele-group walked along the forest floor paying no mind to where they went.

After a few moments of wandering Sans askes, “so, where to Inky?” And promptly sits down under a tree.

Inky then plopped down next to him and everyone else quickly followed suit creating a pile of bones on the floor. “I don’t know, where do _you_ want to go?” Asked Inky to the rest of the skeletons.

Dream, who was laying across the grass said “what about a road trip?” He threw the suggestion onto the table.

Then Red, who was sprawled atop Sans lap exclaimed “ **oh, what about we hit the beach?** ” That was also thrown onto the table. Then everyone started to throw their suggestions.

With a sigh Sans fished out his phone and started writing the suggestions down.  
Killer suggested next, “how bout museum, v’ never been to one.” So Sans wrote that down as well.

“what about we go to an amusement park? ride some roller-coaster and stuff?” Dance said as Sans added it to the list of stuff to do. Blue just said “ _Flying_.” And nothing else.

Then Horror asked “ star gazing?” And that was quickly added to the list.

Inky suggested Dimension Hopping and Nightmare just said coffee.

“how about you Error?” Asked The Dark Price to the Destroyer Of Worlds.

Error tapped his sternum, “ _ **the zoo and or an aquarium**_.” He then turned and laid on his stomach slash rib cage.

After a few moment of silence Sans clapped his hands to gain everyone’s attention. “ ok so we could all go on a road trip to all those destinations. but where to first?” He asked.  
A shouting match started.

* * *

Eventually everyone hopped into a car which may or may not have been stolen and stated driving out to nowhere, of course Nightmare was driving because he shoved everyone away while shouting, “ _ **we are not crashing this car!**_ ”

Anyways, now there’s seven skeletons in the back and two at the front. (Error got shotgun lucky bastard-)

“ **guess we should find a hotel to stay in.** ” Red stated as he points at Sans who is now complete knocked out and sprawled across Horrors lap.

Nightmare responds with a “ _ **probably should.**_ ” And starts driving to the nearest hotel.

_Destination Number 1: **Hotel**_

* * *

In a place far far away a small child, barely a teen was determined to find their missing friend.

After everyone read the message Sans and the other to be named monster they quickly got to their feet and started looking for clues everywhere. They found some interesting item in Sans room that no one knew he had.

Toriel had looked through his closet, mostly junk like spare socks and candy wrappers but when she dug deeper she found an old wooden chest. She was puzzled at first but eventually she took it out of the closet and placed it in the carpeted floor.

No one paid her a second glance as she unlocked it my melting the lock, she opened the box and whispered, “Oh my.” She gasped looking into the wooden box.

Frisk moved forward, she plopped down next to her adoptive mother as the carefully fished out the contents of the box.

She took out a throwing knife and carefully placed it on the floor, “Do not touch it my child, it can hurt you.” Toriel then points at the shiny knife.

Frisk just nods and continues to examine the contents of the box.

A small beautifully designed feather pendant with cursive words ingraved on to it that read, ‘I grant you wings’ and nothing more. 

A picture that seems to have been taken under water because they could see coral and some tropical fishes in the water, the little note at the bottom of the picture says ‘ _swimming with mermaids_ ’ but sadly you don’t see any in the picture.

The next item is a small star plush toy with a zipper on its back. You don’t open it, not yet.

Toriel then brings out three small jewelry boxes, they have separate designs, one has fishes, the other has stars on it and the last one had flowers edged on it.

Lastly Toriel pulls out a stack of old VHs tapes all with different names, who uses VHs tapes these days?

After the box is empty Toriel starts to stand up and says “Papyrus dear I think I found something can you get Dr. Alphys to bring the old VHs player for me?” She asks gently. Papyrus nods eagerly and sets of to find Dr. Alphys.

A few moments later Alphys and Papyrus come in with an old VHs player and a TV. She plugs all the wire in and shifts through the tapes Toriel handed to her.  
Everyone sits down around the TV as it turns on.

“Th-theres so many of them, w-which one f-first?” Alphys asks Papyrus who is looking at the items with interest. “LETS START WITH THIS ONE!” He then points at the one titled “fish fish.” Fitting.

A small click and the VHs goes in and starts to play.

No one makes a noise as the screen is filled with an image of a dense forest, its daytime and they could hear several people walking.

“ _this is the worst idea you’ve ever had Inky_.” They hear a voice behind the camera say, its Sans.

The camera zooms into an unknown monster, skeletal in structure with paint stains all around its face.

The skeletal monster turns to the camera and gives a sly grin, “ _that’s why I told you to record, i want to capture this moment._ ” The paint stained skeleton says as they wander around the forest.

A deep chuckle is heard, “ ** _if we die im breaking all your paint brushes_**.” A sharp toothed skeleton grumbles as they kick a rock.

The paint stained skeleton only chuckles in response.

“ _we are so dead_.” Sans mumbles, which only makes the other chuckle louder.

The video then turns to static for a second before it focuses back on.

“ _jump cut because this idiot-_ ” Sans points at a new skeleton their tall and wear bright clothing. “ _-decided to appear out of no where, so now there’s a change of plans._ ” Sans whines.

The bright skeleton points at the winy skeleton, “ _quit your wining this is an important mission! Rippon says he need our help with something._ ” The Sun skeleton hits Sans in the head.

“ ** _ooh~ underwater adventure_**.” The sharp skeleton sing songs.

“ _don’t worry, it’ll be fin. haha_.” The Inky skeleton then drags the skeletons to a cliff and shoves a necklace into each of their faces.

“ _put these on if you don’t want to drown. y’know the drill_.” The camera is repositioned and is no longer being held, probably being hanged around someone’s neck.

Everyone goes and puts on the necklace.  
“ _ **hope tha’ cameras waterproof because where bout’ ta deep dive**_.” The sharp skeleton says before yanking them and Sans towards the edge of the cliff.

They hear a startled yelp as both skeletons fall of the cliff and into the water with a splash. Then two others fall after.

The tape end there but not before the camera is turned around showing off four skeletons with fins and fish tails of varying colors smiling at the camera and posing while Sans says “ _underwater adventure part 20? its 20 right?_ ” 

The tape then gutters off leaving a group of monster with twice the amount of questions they started with.

"THIS DIDNT SHOW US SHIT!" Undyne groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of secrets ooooh~


	3. Fly me to the moon bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tapes and more road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Oh My God They Stole A Car...

When Sans wakes up he finds himself under a pile of idiots. Literally. Sighing he turns and is about to snuggle back to sleep when someone snorts, “you’re the little spoon for everyone vanilla.” Inky then proceeds to poke at him

Sans huffs and smacks Inky away and tries to ignore him.

He’s going back to sleep, he isn’t dealing with Inky’s shit this early in the morning.

But first.

He fishes out his phone from the pile of skeletons and decides to update his status. Just to let people know he isn’t dead.

* * *

Everyone is camping in the living room when a small ding comes from Papyrus phone, the skeleton in question is lounging on the couch watching an action movie Undyne picked.

He takes his phone out if his pockets and is about to delete the notification when he looks at it closer.

Status Update From: _Sansybones_

His hands grip the phone tighter, “Guys, I Think It Would Be Best For All Of You To See This.” He gasps while ushering everyone towards him.

Frisk comes running at him first, then Undyne. Alphys and Toriel are a bit slow to come but they do eventually.

Undyne glances at his phone from behind the couch “What is it nerd, it better be something important.” 

Papyrus just mutely passes her the phone and she’s immediately seething, “That sack of bones.” She forces out of her clenched teeth and shows the post to everybody else.

It’s a picture of Sans laying face up on a bed, in the background there’s other skeletal monsters which seem to be sleeping except one who is sticking their multicolored tongue out.

After Undyne stopped shouting and flipping couch cushions around they decided they would look for Sans starting tomorrow.

Their going to bring him home.

* * *

After much deliberation they decided that their first stop would be the aquarium because _fish_ , so that’s where Nightmare was driving to.

Its pretty far away though, ten hours max so they have time to kill.

So now everyone’s on their phones and or eating chips they found in the totally not stolen car. Their also pestering Sans because _yes_ he’s short and _yes he will never grow again for the love of god stop asking that._

“ **you think they found your box thingy?** ” Asks Red whose doing nothing except laying on the car seats.

Sans just shrugs, he couldn’t care less. The things in there were already safe and sound in his inventory, he left them there for a while for them to poke at but he eventually just teleported everything back to him. Except the VHs tapes, they need to see those they’re hilarious.

At least he has his throwing knife back, he doesn’t want to lose it. It’s a gift and no one should throw gifts away. Its rude. “probably.” He responds.

Red just hums back.

* * *

“Sh-should we see another t-tape?” Alphys asks after everyone had calmed down.  
Papyrus said yes so now everyone was sitting on the couch in front of he T.V. Looking through the stack of VHs.

They picked out the one that was titled “Alone 1”

Frisk wondered what that meant but they would know soon enough.

_The screen was filled with static for a few minutes until a familiar looking skeleton entered the frame. He wasn’t holding the camera._

_Sans started to walk around the forest he seemed he was in, the camera followed. Then he looked back abruptly and laughed, “holy- it works, this is great.” He proceeded to chirp at the camera._

_The camera chirped back_.

* * *

“Oh! It’s the Blaster! Its Carrying The Camera!” Papyrus laughs and then chips too.

Undyne looks at him with a confused expression “You guys can do that sound? Weird.” Frisk wondered if they where born knowing or if they learned form someone.  
The screen cuts to black before turning back on, showing the camera following Sans as he mutters out loud.

* * *

“ _ok so! long story short, i’m exploring on my own so I might die. or might not.” Sans shrugs then proceeds to fish his phone out._  
 _“don’t know where to go yet. lets just hope i don’t die.” He chuckled and kept walking while looking at his phone._

_He mumbled under his breath before clicking at his phone a few times before putting it away._

_Smiling he laughed and says “hold on buddy, this is about to get wild!” Then he made a sweeping motion with his hand._

_The floor slit open reveling a literal rip in reality. Then he hopped through it. The blaster swooped down as well._

_The screen glitches but not before they see what the inside of a shortcut looks like._

_Dark, it was all dark._

_“h-holy shit turn back on damn it! your not dying until I tell you to.” A voice was heard as the camera started to slowly, slowly fix itself._

_The camera focused and Sans sighed in relief, “alright lets go see why Inky loves this universe to much!” He walked until he reached a cliff overlooking a grassy field, the sun hit it just right but there was something moving up up in the sky._

_Sans then squealed in glee at the sight “oh my god ohmygod oh my GOD! Inky how dare you not take us here earlier! THIS IS SO COOL!” Then he jumped of the cliff._

* * *

Toriel looked at the screen with shock written all over her features, everyone else had what looked like shock. With a mix of something else.

They could justify the look written on their faces because 1) Sans’s voice rose volume almost rivaling Papyrus and 2) He just hopped off a cliff.

Frisk could see Papyrus staring at the screen in horror.

* * *

_“weeeeeeee.” Sans said in monotone as he hurled head first towards the incoming ground._

_He tuned midair to look down, “this is taking forever, this is a big cliff.” The funny thing was is that the camera was still following him._

_He made a piece sign at the camera and mumbled “gang gang.” Under his breath._   
_His magic was gathering in his socket, he was preparing for something. The fall. Probably._

_But just as he was about to hit the ground a blur of black and white zoomed through the camera, catching Sans. “holy-” He blurted out as he started going higher and higher. “you almost had quite a fall.” The other Monster said as they landed a few miles away from the cliff._

_Sans huffed out a laugh “like humpty dumpty?” Then rapped his boney knuckles on his head. The other monster chuckled. “you must be a friend of Ink right?” The other Monster observed._

_“yep.” Sans chirped._

_The winged monster extended his hand, “call me Raven, or Birdy. don’t really mind.” Sans took his hand “names Vanilla, or ‘nilla for short.”_

_Sans then flopped to the grass, Birdy decided to join Sans on the ground, their wings stretching out._

_After a moment of silence Birdy blurted out “you wanna fly?” Birdy said nonchalantly to the smaller._

_Sans chuckled “I don’t have wings.” Then leaned over and tapped the wings of the other._

_Birdy abruptly stood up and extended his hand for Sans to take “not right now you don’t. don’t worry tho’ i can fix that.” Sans took his hand and hoisted himself up._

_“boy if this keeps going like it is-” Sans mumbled out loud, “its going to look like those romance anime’s Alphys has.” Birdy laughed at that. His wings ruffling as he does so._

_“hold on to me!-” Birdy shouted at Sans who wrapped his arms around him “-where about to take off!” Birdy extended his wings as wide as they could go._

_A gust of wind slapped Sans face as they went up and up and up._

_The last thing they heard before the tape ended was “definitely Alphys romance anime’s!” From Sans._

* * *

While staring out the window Sans mind started to wonder off.

Specifically to the day he met Birdy, that was probably the best day in his live. Which says a lot. Anyways, that day was (heh) magical to say the least.

He grew wings that day, literally and figuratively. 

Leaning his head on the cold window he sighs happily.

Greatest fucking day in his life.

* * *

Alphys scrambled to put in the next tape because “He said this was-was like the ro-romance manga’s I read.” She probably just wanted to see if Sans falls in love or something.

The next tape had a sticky note attached to it.

||Better ass quality because, yes. I wanted this to look like a fucking anime. Your welcome Alphys ;)||

She sputtered at that, Sans probably knew hey where going to find these tapes one day.

The tape starts playing.

Undyne got popcorn.

This was starting to look more like a movie night and less like an investigation as everyone looked to he T.V. As it turned on.

* * *

Both monsters where walking along the grassy field. “ _where are we going again?_ ” Sans asked as the other monster kept on leading him to wherever they’re going.

“ _you’ll see._ ” Birdy replied as he tugged the other along until they reached a huge tree decorated with ribbons and fairy lights.

Upon seeing it Sans says “ _that’s a huge ass tree dude._ ” Birdy smacked him in the head “ _this is a sacred place you cannot say things like that!_ ” Birdy huffed and continued on. “ _we call it the Giving Tree- very original I know-_ ” They said the last part in sarcasm.”- _anyways, this is where a select few can grant other worthy monsters their wings, along with other fancy stuff._ ” The duo stopped at a door carved onto the trunk of the tree with engravings of the Delta Rune on it.

Sans seemed to startle but quickly composed himself “ _like the Underwater Temple? in Waterfall?_ ” Sans asked as Birdy opened the door with a push.

They continued walking through the Giving Tree, “ _we don’t have that here but maybe it is like it._ ” With that Sans started to rant.

“ _the Underwater Temple is more like a myth than anything, its supposedly located in a lake in Waterfall-_ ” The duo passed through multiple doors, the tree seemed to be bigger than it was. Sans continued after they passed through a place that look eerily like The Last Corridor. “- _they say you have to swim to the very bottom of the lake until you find an air bubble. that’s were you’ll find it._ ” Sans looked puzzled when Birdy started laughing “ _what’s so funny?_ ” Sans asked with a huff as he waited for the other to explain themselves.

When the winged monster finally got to their senses when they said “ _you found it didn’t you?_ ” They asked with a chuckle.

Sans seemed to stop in his tracks before he started laughing too “ _yes, yes I did find it-”_ He giggled. “ _\- and it was awesome!_ ” The duo laughed for what seemed like hours until they calmed down.

* * *

Toriel looked absolutely shocked, her ears where perked up a little and her pupils were small. “H-he found it?” It was barely above a whisper but it seemed to vibrate around he room.

Frisk looked at the stack of VHs and questioned if one had the answer to that.

It would probably add more questions to the pile.

But Frisk was filled with Determination, she will find the answers.


	4. Let us commit arson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime = Comedy
> 
> As of today i have noticed i am writing 10 skeletons so here they are, nicknames and all.
> 
> Nighmare- DreamTale  
> Dream- DreamTale  
> Inky- No AU  
> Error- Isnt it like, just ■■■■Tale?  
> Sans- Undertale  
> Dance- DanceTale  
> Red- UnderFell  
> Blue- UnderSwap  
> Horror- HorroTale  
> Killer- Legit has no AU name its just Killer!Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE! 
> 
> Shorter chapeter but as a treat, i will smack out a 3,000 word chapter for the next update.

Sans never thought he would be running from the law, it was dumb of him to think that he wouldn’t seeing as he ran away from his own home with some other monsters no one knew of but here he was listening to the radio broadcast his own name.

Hilarious.

It was broadcasted on a monster only radio so he doesn’t have to worry about the millions of humans roaming he street recognizing him. He’s a walking talking skeleton for stars sake, who wouldn’t recognize him? 

Anyways, not only does he have to hide from his own family trying to find him but now he has to hide from the literal law. The dog squad and other monsters formed a sort of police force called the K-9 Unit, they sniff out trail people. 

Just his luck.

Dream immediately started laughing “holy shit dude, we really are in it now.” Inky then proceeded to lightly shove him with his elbow. “c’mon, we knew this was coming sooner or later. we just need a change of plans.” Inky suggested as Nightmare sighed. “ _ **so no aquarium then? too many people might recognize us**_.” The skeletons in the back whined like the kids they are.

Sans sighed in utter despair “change of plans then.” He muttered as he sunk into the car seats of the totally not stolen car, then he proceeded to close his eyes. Today was a DAY. Even if nothing really happened today.

* * *

Frisk thought it was a good idea at first but now there not so sure, it might help them locate Sans but it might just be too much. They got almost the entire population of monsters on a manhunt for Sans.

The Dog Squad, Grillbys patrons and everyone else that knew the smiling skeleton where out looking for him. Which was a lot of monsters seeing as the Underground was a tight nit community, everyone knew everyone and now that one of their own has gone missing, well. They didn’t take it so well.

Frisk just hopes they did the right thing.   
“Don’t fret my child.” Toriel softly spoke to them as Frisk was tucked into bed. “We’ll find him.” She swooped down and kissed Frisk on the forehead and walked out the door, slowly shutting the door behind her. 

* * *

A couple hours later they hear something else come up in the radio station. A car had been stolen early yesterdays morning while the owner was in his own house. They had nothing to do with this, even if the plate number told on the radio matched the one on their _not_ stolen car. 

Both Horror and Killer laughed at that, they did _not_ pick out the car specifically because the owner of it was an ass. They also did _not_ do it because it was the closest one to them at the time and Nightmare said it was a good car. So they borrowed it. They don’t plan to return it but _hey!_ They’re just borrowing it.

Also told on the radio was a report of a house that mysteriously catching fire. Witnesses report people in white masks walking around the house before it burned down. No one in the car knew who the perpetrators were, not even the money in the trunk. Nope.

Blue and Ink were on the floor every time the radio states the fact that the perpetrators were short and skinny. Which in fact no one here was skinny. Except Dance, but that’s because he works out.

Anyways, everyone in the group in now considered criminals and are being investigated by the human police now. Cool.

* * *

The car is going relatively nowhere but their having fun anyways. “OK WHO THE FUCK SENT THIS ON AIRDROP!” Killer suddenly shouts as he waves the phone around. It’s a picture of Killer with a literal dead human body right next to him with the caption “Out with bae.” With a bunch of heart emoji’s next to it. Dream snickered quietly at himself, sadly Killer heard this and went to lunge at him but Error caught him with the blue strings. “ _ **do you want to get pulled over?**_ ” Error sneered at Killer and Dream who were siting up in a moving car. 

They sat down when they saw the absolute death stare Nightmare was sending at them.   
The car ride was really, really boring after that. Which is a shame because they were about to dive into some deep shit. Very soon.

But for now they were headed towards Delta Beach, their own little private beach because they are super rich and didn’t scare all the residents away with illegal stuff. No.   
Its their beach now so it doesn’t really matter how they made it theirs anyways. All that matters is that it has tide pools and crabs. Oh yea.

Anticipation was growing with the group the closer they got to the beach, especially in Horror, Killer and Dance. The trio has never seen a beach before so this will be their first time experiencing everything there is to find in the beach, like sand. 

“holy- there’s sand in the beach?!” Dance sound so bewildered to something relatively known to the entire world. Red groaned for the fifth time, “ **for the last time yes you dumb fuck! there’s sand on the beach, fish are real and the water is salty**.” How many times does Red have to explain everything to these literal kids! He’s laughing sure, but on the outside. On the inside he was suffering. 

Dance was about to retaliate but the car screeched to a halt before he could ask more questions. “ _ **were here. now go, be free you stupid children.**_ ” Nightmare then unlocked all the doors of the car.

And again, all hell broke loose.

They pushed and shoved to get out of the car first and ultimately ended up on the sandy floor. “owwwwww.” Someone in the pile groaned as they where boing crushed by nine other skeletons. “i’m being crushed! get off you fat asses!” Sans screamed from under the pile, his bones creaked in protest of all the extra weight on him. 

Nightmare screamed somewhere inside the bone pile “cant any of you act like normal monsters!?” Slowly everyone started to shift around and stand up. “ ** _obviously n-_** ” Error stopped mid sentence as he looked forward towards the water. “what you lookin’ at?” Asked Dance as he hopped out of the pile.

Error pulled himself out of the pile and shook off any sand off his hoodie. “ _ **never mind, i thought I saw something**_.” He then proceeded to pull everyone else up. Error of course helped Sans first, he was the one suffocating under everyone. 

After everyone had finally un-wedged themselves from the pile they started to set up, umbrellas where stabbed into the sandy floor and skeletons where thrown into the ocean, like any normal day.

Pictures were taken and fish were eaten, Red was thrown off a cliff and Blue set a tree on fire witch was later used to make a bonfire and used to cook some fish and the likes.

Dream and Killer stole someone’s fishing rods while Dance and Horror raided a local gasoline station to ‘restock’ as they say.

Sans, Inky and Error where tasked with, doing nothing. They built sand castles and collected seashells all day while everyone else was out and about raising havoc and the local crime rate all the while Nightmare supervised them all typically making sure no one got caught or hurt. 

All in all a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wispers* Hey hey, go- go check out my other work named I Got No-Body. It might keep you entertained. :]
> 
> Or not.


	5. Leave the chest empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and the gang do some more crazy shit that puts them on the FBI watch list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG (T~T)
> 
> This chapter kicked me in the ass, but i at least got it done!! Anyways the first bitnwas writen before the 4th of July so Fireworks hahaha.

_“a necklace? Birdy do i look like someone who would wear jewelry?” Sans asked as he looked at the necklace in Birdy’s hands, staring at it like it would strangle him. Birdy just shoved it closer to him. “c’mon i’ve seen your posts, i know you like them~” He swayed the amulet around and then quickly threw over Sans big fat skeleton skull._

_“hey!” The stout skeleton shouted when he felt the metal chain slide down his skull and stop at the bottom. “just shut up and turn it on!” Birdy shouts while smacking Sans on the shoulder repeatedly. “oww, stop it!” The shorter skeleton shouted as he shielded himself from the barrage of soft hits. He wouldn’t get hurt._

_After Birdy told him how to turn on the stupid necklace he of course did nothing with it, Sans was to lazy to utter four simple words. Of course Birdy did it for him. “i hate you. do you know that?” Birdy huffed as he did something with the necklace, a small click and a flick of his hands and bam. Done. “now what?” Sans asked as the amulet started to glow a bright blue light._

_It enveloped his entire body, from the tip of his big fat skull all the way don’t towards his short stubby legs. Something fuzzy brushed up against him and he opened his eyes to find two big blue wings protruding from his back, “yuh.” He whispered towards the empty air._

_Everything went quiet until Sans burst out with laughter, “they feel so weird holy shit!” Sans poked and prodded at his tail and wings, feeling them and shaking them around. They feel so natural on him, the weight that got added to his back didn’t bother him at all, no foreign feeling uncomfortableness. They felt like they where meant to be there. “so bird boy, wanna fly?” asked Birdy for the second time today. Sans didn’t hesitate to answer “hell yea!” With that Birdy took Sans hand and ran._

_They ran through the tree, twisting corners and hopping over stairs for what seemed like hours until they made it to the top of the tree. The view from here looked stunning, the stars eliminated the valley with crisp colors while other monsters still flew by. If the view from here looked this beautiful Sans couldn’t imagine what it looked like from high above. “oh its beautiful.” Sans said in awe as the stared at the sun and the stars. He’s never seen anything like this before._

_Birdy chuckled from beside him “its not over yet.” He stoke with mirth written all over his face. Then before Sans could react Birdy pulled him towards the edge of the tree and they fell down down down down. But they never hit the floor, they flew. Up and up they went until they reached the clouds and still higher, all the way up until they touch the stars._

_“wow.” Was all Sans could say as they hovered above the clouds, the stars looked so close from here. He swears he could almost touch them if he just reached for them but he knows that’s not possible still its nice to imagine grasping a star and taking it home with you. Maybe he’ll get to do that one day. “i know right? just wait until an aurora pops up, those look absolutely stunning.” Birdy fluttered about, swooping up and down the wall of clouds while his goggles were pressed firmly to his skull._

_Then suddenly Sans noticed he was flying on his own, without the help of Birdy. Fluttering about like it was second nature high above the clouds, “wish I could stay here forever.” Sans thought out loud. Je really did wish he could stay. “ then why don’t ya’?” Asked Birdy quietly, looking at with his big round sockets. Sans shook his head no, he couldn’t stay, he had so many AU’s to explore, monsters to meet, sky’s to soar, stars to map out, oceans to swim, trees to climb. No he couldn’t stay “ i’m so sorry birdy but I just cant stay, I have so many things I have yet to see.” He really was sorry._

_Birdy looked sad, not disappointed just sad. “oh well promise me you’ll visit ok?” He asked with a small smile. Sans returned it “sure I will cockatoo.” Sans joked and bummed Birdy’s elbow. “well i still have a few more hours until i leave so what do you wanna do?” Birdy hummed and cocked his head before lunging forward at Sans._

_“tag your it!” He screamed like a little child and flew down to the clouds, Sans couldn’t say no to a game of tag now could he?_

* * *

Frisk glanced at the box beside her, the one Toriel found hidden in Sans cluttered closet.

She wondered if here was more items that Sans didn’t hide there, locked in the closet. She wondered if Sans has more secrets that he was hiding, if it was deeper that anyone imagined. Do his secrets run deep? Or do they go farther, stretched out over multiple people, places, memories never to be connected like tree branches that split out. Or the seeds of a flower that flies far far away from its original location.

Maybe their more like puzzle pieces, where the finished product has missing chunks that you have to fill in yourself. She questioned if any of it was true. Who needed secrets if they just kept quiet? Who would need to lie if they didn’t speak up?

She wondered if there was more items they missed from the box.

But when she went to open it back up, it was empty.

* * *

Fourth of July means fireworks which also marks the three week anniversary of Sans going bye bye. The group has been traveling around the state, going to different beaches and going on hikes while generally being a menace to the surrounding neighborhood. Good times good times.

“so let me get this straight, you guys stole thirty crates of fireworks and decided to not tell so we can at least help?” Sans asked both guilty skeletons, Horror and Killer who have stolen literal bombs with no one else’s help. “uhg lets just light them or whatever.” Sans drawled as he motioned for everyone else to follow them outside, it was dark. Fireworks where already being set off in the far distance.

And boy oh boy did hey set those fireworks off, Error stole two crates and made a circle of fireworks and stood in the middle almost getting burnt to death, Dream and Blue made a figure with the fireworks and when it set of it made a god damned penis. It took thirty minutes before anyone could walk again. Ink, Dance and Red made a pentagram of fire crackers and put a dead bunny in the middle because their extra. 

Horror and Killer and Sans set up fireworks in random peoples yard causing multiple fires and even causing someone to have a heart attack. Sans swears he could still hear sirens blaring somewhere. 

Nightmare just watched but occasionally threw fireworks at anyone general direction. This caused multiple burns but no HP loss.

They left when they accidentally caused a forest fire. 

* * *

“ _this is a horrible idea we are going to die!_ ” shouted Blue as he stared down into the portal that led to their doom. A random AU, possibly never seen, possibly dangerous. Though Ink didn’t seem worried one bit, “lay off blue, well be fine and if where not then i guess we die!” And in the went, disappearing into the portal. 

Blue groaned and fell into the portal after Ink, slowly everyone else followed suit. Horror and Killer jumped together like the bros they are, Error and Nightmare jumped in like normal people while everyone else did it like they were going to war. It’s a possibility.

Sans huffed and jumped in. Something new was all he could thing of as he traveled through the portal, the inside of a portal consisted of ones and zeros usually some sprites pop up and their own voices but it was usually a smooth ride towards their destination.

That is until he landed on top of a bone pile, “HOLY SHIT NOT HIS AGAIN GET OFF ME!” Someone screamed from under him, soon the ball of skeletons was untangled and everyone was free. “ _ **where are we?**_ ” Error asked as he looked around, it looked like the capital, huge cobblestone towers loomed above them. “oh.” Sans suddenly whispered as he stared all the way up, neck craned to the sky. 

It as beautiful, spiraling colors filled the dark starry sky that loomed above, spirals of a far away galaxy could be seen as well as a couple of planets. There where so many stars and they seemed so close and so bright, like this place didn’t need a sun for light, Sans could almost touch them if he reached far enough.

“huh, now would you look at that.” Inky whispered as he too looked up at the sky. Of all the AUs they’ve been to, Inky would have never guessed there was something so beautiful out there, so vast and never ending.

“ **no point in just standing around! lets go explore his place!** ” Red shouted as he got up and brushed himself off. Some of the dust looked like glitter, shiny and bright. Looked like star dust. Blue got up next “ _aw yea, new au new au!_ ” Blue bounced around.

Soon everyone got up to explore, and boy oh boy was it a adventure.

They found the ruins, well this AUs ruins.

Most of this place was colored dark blue and gold so it surprised them when they opened the ruins door to find that the colors where of the original, just purple over purple possibly kept that way for some sort of rememberance to their previous home “kind of expected more.” Dream said unimpressed, most AUs have this color scheme, it wasn’t anything new. So they left to explore some more.

The next part of this place was Snowdin, which surprisingly still had snow and there was little flowers in the shape of stars, “you think they can grow back home?” Asked Killer who was looking at the stars with his own starts in his sockets. “well there’s only one way to find out!” Horror then carefully plucked a bunch of the flowers out and placed it in his inventory. 

**Bunch of Star Dew- Has been added to your party’s inventory!**

“ok now off to explore!” Dream shouted and made everyone hold hands and create a chain so that no one gets lost! Like tykes in kindergarten. “ _ **this sucks**_.” Nightmare groaned as he wad forced to hold hands with his brother. “lay off nighty, this isn’t the worst thing that could happen!” Sans taunts nighty with a small chuckle at the end.  
And of course the higher beings hated them so a fire ball came hurling towards them.

“SHIT!” Inky shouted as he summoned his brush to deflect the attack and got everyone behind him once he dispelled it. Now on high alert Sans summoned his magic that crackled on the surface of his bones, blue sparks ready to be let loose. The others seemed to do the same and before the attacker could shoot another fireball everyone’s defensive magic was ready to be used. Sparks of different colored magic shot through the air like a warning.

Their magic was powerful, some even had hostile magic that burned whoever was to close LV made your magic feel dense like sludge. It made attackers move slower, anxious and afraid. Made them think twice before attempting to attack again. Mostly everyone in the group had this type of magic or some variant of it and whoever attacked them will get what’s coming to them. They attempted to hurt Sans family, and he wont let it slide. 

“its dangerous to be determined, sans.” Whispered Dance who was standing beside him in the protective/attack circle. Sans huffed out a breath and answered “not if you use it right.” Sans knew determination was dangerous, it can made you do thing irrationally and often got whoever had it killed, if you didn’t know how to use it right he would be good as dead. 

Sans focused on the general direction the attack came from. Another fireball came hurling towards the group of ten skeletons, this time they where ready. And Determined to keep his family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways what crime should they commit next? Tell meeeeeeee.


	6. I dont think that cost anything, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skele-crew breaks stuff.
> 
> Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAAAAAAAAA IM ALIVE! I KEEP GETTING DISTRACTED MY STUFF IM SORRY!
> 
> i will attemt to post a new chapter every week. Im tryin' to make my schedual more consistent heh.

STOP!” Someone shouts as Sans was about to throw another attack at their opponent. Big heavy footsteps trudge along the snow all the way until they can see the monster responsible for stopping the encounter. With big floppy ears, stubby horns and a blue and golden robe comes Toriel, and she looks furious.

“Coal! What did I tell you about starting an encounter with random monsters?” Toriel scolded the now named Coal, very creative name seeing as it’s a fire monster, blue in color, wearing what looks like a waitress outfit. Either a worker at Grillby’s or a relative of the fire monster.

She seems not to notice the ball of skeletons still in fighting position, though they slowly loosen up. Now that the adrenaline is gone they all feel quite tired. Guess dimension hopping would do that, and fighting off an opponent. 

“I’m sorry! Its just that I’ve never seen these monsters around here!” Coal seems to fold in on himself, no longer confident like he used to be. Toriel seems to deflate “Alright, run along now dear. Your father must be wondering where you are by now.” Toriel ushers the fire monster towards the bar before focusing her attention om the new comers. 

Tired and generally depleted the skeletons flop to the floor one by one, some just fall to the floor while others act civilized and slowly go down. All that’s left is a pile of bones, a very sweaty pile of bones. “ _ **thank fuck that over.**_ ” Error mutters while falling on top of Horror who doesn’t seen to mind “ _I cant believe we almost killed someone!_ ” Whines Blue as he huffs out a breath.

“like we haven’t killed someone before.” Dance snaps back while flipping up his hoodie. Blue seems to deflate at that “ _shhhhhhh! Toriel is RIGHT THERE!_ ” Blue shouts louder than expected causing said monster to walk towards them. “ _look what you did now dipshit._ ” Red says from somewhere inside the bone pile. No one moves.

The regal monster trudges towards the bone pile but before she can get close Nightmare wraps everyone up in his tentacles and shoves them farther away. What a protective mother. “ _ **DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!**_ ” He snarls aggressively like a wolf protecting their pups, no way is he going to let anyone touch them when their magic is depleted. They're vulnerable. 

Dream attempts to wiggle out of Nightmares protective grasp but fails “nightmare calm down! it’s a toriel they don’t do harm!” Dream attempts to level with his brother but it doesn’t seem to work “ **_WHAT ABOUT THE HORROR TORIELS HUH? OR THE FELL ONES!_** ” Both Red and Horror flinch at that. Out of everyone they would know. 

“oi noot man, calm down this its a horror or a fell universe. where safe here.” Sans says quietly with a bit of a snippy attitude peeking through. “its true nighty I checked!” Ink shouts suddenly with passion. He wouldn’t put his family in danger, what kind of protector would he be if he let someone get hurt?

Nightmare deflates and slowly lets go of everyone, then he looks straight at the Toriel who has a patient smile on her face. “ ** _sorry._** ” Nightmare says quietly at Toriel, she smiles “Its quite all right, should have expected a reaction like that.” And just like that she invites everyone to stay for how long they need to “Surely you all must be tired! Come I will show you where you’ll be staying for now.” So that’s where they are now.

In Asgore’s castle, decorated in beautiful murals of stories untold with the feeling of safety. Truly a place fit for royalty, and them apparently. “We don’t get many visitors around here seeing as where stuck on a meteor that’s floating through space.” Toriel seems to waver a little at that but clasps her hands together to gain attention “But! We still get visitors from time to time. Somehow.” She laughs and continues to trudge along the hallways of the castle until coming to a stop.

In front of them was a huge door embezzled in carvings of the delta rune and other symbols the skele-crew didn’t know the meaning of. “Right this way gentleman!” Then she opened the door. Sans swears he was literally blinded from some sort of light for a second because the room inside was so bright and beautiful. It was decorated with gold and silver, vases that probably cost more than everyone’s life combined and some paintings hanged around the wall.

“wow.” Sans was the first one to break the silence, he was in awe. Not even the castle in his universe was like this. Red lets out an impressed whistle “ **j** **eez this place probably cost more than all of out life savings, which none of us have.** ” Blue snorts and covers his mouth while Killer and Horror pat each others back like the bros they are. Of course Nightmare does nothing he was literally a prince. 

“Well, I’ll let everyone explore. Make yourselves at home.” And just like that she left probably to do some queenly duties like make pie, or tie, or both. “guess we wont be leaving any time soon huh?” Inky chuckles before exploring the place. Of course everyone follows Inky’s lead, they touch anything they can like kids exploring a new area in the house.

Error and Inky find a private library that they are not going to steal books form, Dance, Sans and Nightmare find the kitchen. Probably going to take some food. Probably. Red and Blue find a balcony over looking the entire kingdom, great for stargazing. Horror, Killer and Dream find the living room with a couch big enough for the entire underground and more, surprisingly comfy. 

“if this is what the couch feels like, imagine what the beds feel like!” Killer shouts excitedly at the notion of sleeping on a bed. How long has it been? “lets stop imagining and actually get to a bed!” Horror shouts back just as excitedly, then they run up the stairs and presumably to the bed rooms.

“lets follow them before they break something.” Inky sighs and goes to follow the crazy skeleton duo. “bones or furniture?” Asks Sans a little worried. “ _ **both if we don’t hurry up!**_ ” Nightmare shouts and pushes everyone up the stairway towards the muffled sound of breaking glass. 

* * *

They ended up falling asleep together in one bed after finding out that Horror and Killer didn’t break anything, well they didn’t break any bones but they sure did break some vases and possibly stole something. 

When Sans woke up he found slices of pie resting on a desk, still warm and by the stars it smelled so good. Sans was about to eat it all, screw everyone else all those butterscotch pie slices where _his_. But alas his plans were foiled when he heard someone speak.

“heya.” Sans screeched like a little girl before glancing at the foot of the bed. Another sans, wearing what looks like a very fuzzy blue and yellow hoodie with star drawstring with fuzzy bunny slippers. “oh my stars teach me how to float.” Sans sputters out before he can stop himself. The other Sans chuckles lazily before planting his feet on then floor gracefully. Show off. 

“sure beats walking everywhere.” The other Sans says with a smirk on his face. By god is the other skeleton _glittery!?_ Or is that something else. “that’s why I need to learn, imagine the power I would have floating over everyone!” Sans says excitedly like a kid opening present during Giftmas. 

The other S- Stars Sans is going to drive himself crazy calling the other sans well Other Sans. “uh, don’t think I caught your name bud.” Sans asks even though he knows the Other Sans never stared his name before. With a chuckle the Other Sans says “names sans but I guess that wont work now huh? well you can call me andromeda.” Sans ponders the name for a while.

“star light it is.” Sans announces proudly while Star Light wheezes out a pathetic “k.” for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUY GUYS GUYS.
> 
> WHAT IF- WHAT IF I ADD ANOTHER SKELETON TO THE PARTY. EVEN THOUGH THERES ALREADY 10! WHAT IF- WHAT IF I DO THAT HUH?!?!


	7. I can float therefore i am above consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you have there?
> 
> A KNIFE!
> 
> NO!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jokes hehehe me funi

Its been a month and still no sign of Sans, they’ve looked everywhere from the Underground to his favorite spots to nap. Like he just disappeared from the face of the earth. Though occasionally a note would pop up stuck to the fridge written in comic sans usually saying that he’s fine or that he’s taking a break. Although this time it was different.

Attached to the post it note was a gift, a small jar filled with what looked like glitter. All the note said was ‘ _star dust_.’ And nothing else. Well at least he brought back souvenirs for Papyrus from wherever he is. 

* * *

“all you have to do is turn your own soul blue and bam! no more walking!” They where outside the castle now, a garden of sort with mixes of multicolored flowers. There was a fountain in the middle of the garden, how do they get water in space?

Star Light explained the basics, just turn your soul blue. “alright, hopefully i don’t fling myself off this rock.” Sans mutters loud enough for Star Light to hear causing him to laugh. “nah your fine, probably.” He explains while twirling lazily the air. 

Turning his own soul blue Sans shakily exhales, “show off.” He snaps back to the glittery skeleton beside him who only smiles wider. Shaking of his anxiety Sans focuses hard on his magic, but not to much he doesn’t want to enter a new plane of existence now does he?

With a small ping he turned his soul blue and lifted his legs off the ground, at least he didn’t fling into the stratosphere but he did kick his legs causing him to spin in place and smack his head on the floor “shit!” Sans shouted while flipping himself up right and rubbing his head. 

Then he tried again, and again, and again. All the while Star Light laughed at him, luckily for Sans he was getting better. Slowly. “you almost didn’t smack your head on the floor this time!” Star Light shouted at him with a hint of encouragement and mirth, asshole “FUCK YOU!” Sans shouted back.

Oh course eventually Sans got it.

“haha! see you glittery fuck I did it!” Sans shouts in victory as he floats just like Star Light, it sort of feels like when he got his wings. He feels light and energetic, like he’s high on dog treats. “well congratulations! now you don’t have to walk for the rest of your life!” Star Light clapped his hands together and laughed, they both knew Sans was only going to use this when needed.

After landing on his feet Sans thought this felt like when he found Dust for the first time. Feeling the weight of the knife in his pocket Sans fished it out and flipped it around in his grasp. “shiny.” Star Light said from over his shoulder. “mhm.” Sans mumbled and felt the blade in his hands. Not that it would hurt him. 

The blade was specially made to not hurt its wielder. It was a pretty great throwing knife if Sans said so himself. 

* * *

_Sans absolutely hated this place already, he hopped through a random portal like a dumb ass. This place was quiet, to quiet. The air was filled with dust and the atmosphere was dull and gray. The feeling he got from this place was filled with pure raw fear and sorrow._

_He doesn’t like it here._

_Trudging through Snowdin he sees the town is empty, all the lights are on but everything is just quiet. He feels like he’s seen this before, the empty town, gloomy atmosphere. Then like a smack to the face it hits him, in fact the whiplash of sudden realization hit him so hard that he fell right on his ass and into the cold snow. Not like he could feel it._

_He fell on someone’s dust, he could tell. The gritty texture and the look of it, he fell on someone’s dead body. He felt like he was going to be sick. Quickly he stood up and shook himself as hard as he could, some of it still clung to his hoodie._

_God he remembers now, he had a dream like this. Stupid demon drove him mad after so many resets, causing him to try and get stronger by killing everyone before they could do anything. His brother, he killed his brother out of desperation. But in the end it didn’t work, it never works. Everything he did was for nothi-_

_Something cut the air and Sans quickly caught whatever was thrown at him. It was a knife dripping blood and dust, the intent of the object was so strong. It was used to kill without mercy. And he surely would be its next target. But he caught it instead of it being lodged into his cranium._

_“i believe that’s mine.” A beep scratchy voice piped up from somewhere Sans couldn’t see. It sounded just like him. Turning the blade in his hand he threw it towards the direction the voice was coming from. It was caught._

_From the shadows of Snowdin forest came out Sans well ‘a’ Sans, his jacket was ripped and dusty, his left eye light colored red and blue, hood up and knife in hand. Judge turned executioner. “oh.” Sans said while looking at his double, if he came earlier in the day they would have looked exactly alike._

_The other Sans startled when they locked eyes, then they started to laugh and laugh “what is this some kind of sick hallucination?!” they screamed at Sans. Still laughing they looked to their left and whispered something. Sans looked to where the others attention was focused on and-_

_The floating disembodied head of his brother was right there, his scarf flapping in the wind and his gloved hands excitedly flailing. Then they locked eyes. Sans felt like he couldn’t breathe. “WHOS THAT SANS?” The disembodied head of Papyrus pointed at him. So he wasn’t a fucking hallucination._

_“o-oh papyrus.” Sans whispered and covered his mouth with his trembling hands. Its been so long since he’s seen his brother like this, well dead. The executioner chuckles and crouches down to meet Sans short height “what’s wrong buddy? looks like you’ve seen a ghost. God if only they knew._

_He didn’t like it here, he knew he knew that going into a random AU was a bad idea. He just happened to pop into one that was closer to the original timeline than the others. An ending that was never seen, but it exist. He’s standing on it right now._

_Then suddenly, like a switch was flicked the other Sans demeanor changed. He when rigid, eye lights wide. Like he just figured out who Sans was. They where the same, right down to their very core. “oh.” The other Sans shivers and backs up. Then he runs away._   
_He dropped the knife._

_Sans looks down at the lonely knife on the cold snowy floor. Then he decided to pick it up. Not like it would hurt him, its now pervious owner is him after all._

_And he leaves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))))))))))


	8. this isnt Mcdonalds-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nEw UnIVerSe WhOa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting in my docs for a week IT WAS COMPLETED A WEEK AGO- BUT! i didnt upload it for some reason??!?! ANYWAYS- enjoy :)

Shivering, Sans pushes all those thoughts away and instead focuses on the now. He shoves the knife back in his inventory and hopes to forget about it. One would think he should just throw it away but, he thinks of it as a gift. People shouldn’t throw away gifts.

_~~It feels heavy~~_.

Sans choughs, “anyways, you wanna come with. we always got room for one more.” That’s an absolute lie, the car cant fit more people and travel would be harder. But, he doesn’t want to leave someone behind. Star Light hums in thought “well, i cant leave without my bro knowing where i’m going to.” Scratching the back of his neck Star Light though about for a moment.

Shrugging he said “well, what’s a couple of weeks off?” He bumped Sans with his elbow and laughed. Stopping when they made it back to the castle. Opening the door they heard laughs and shouts. Walking up the stairway they find the skele-grew in the biggest pillow fight of the century. Pillows and couch cushions flying through the air while Sans just stares with a straight face.

Then he did the best thing he could think of, he slowly grabbed a pillow laying limp on the floor and all but sprinted towards the middle of the fight. Promptly body slamming whoever was in the middle of the fray. “ _OWWWWW! SANS YOU LITTLE-"_ Oh so it was Blue he body slammed. Suddenly Blue burst out from under Sans and continuously smashed a pillow into his skull over and over. “blue no- blue! st-ow!” Sans covered the back of his skull with his hands but was continuously barraged with more pillows. 

“ohhhhh, is it bully Vanilla time?” Asked Killer who immediately started hitting Sans with a pillow. Then everyone joined in, even Star Light- “i trusted you! you- you traitor!” Sans shouted as he saw Star Light shrug and smile while smacking him with a pillow. There was a slight slight disadvantage, see Sans was just one person and he really could do anything about the 10 skeletons who where continuously hitting him. Not to mention Nightmare had tentacles, so more pillows. 

So unfair.

This went on until they had to leave again.

* * *

“So what your saying is that not only can no one find Sans but they also cant find the monster who he was with!?” Shouted Undyne to one of the previous sentries of Snowdin. They looked through every file they have of every monster currently living and they couldn’t find any documents of those monsters Sans ran away with. Like they never existed in the first place.

But the think is, they did exist Undyne saw them with her own eye. Unless there was another underground she didn’t know of or they weren’t filed at birth there should be at least some evidence they existed, a photo, a letter, something anything but nothing. Absolutely nothing. With a sigh and a short thank you Undyne hung up. 

Placing the phone down she rubbed her temples and sighed. Then two short knocks at the door are heard “Di-did you find anything Un-undyne?” Alphys question is muffled so Undyne goes and lets her in. Fins drooping she says “No. Nothing, no files no photos no nothing.” Then she flops back down on her bed.

Papyrus probably wont be so happy to hear the news.

* * *

Being thrown out of a portal and into a new au sucks. But he got used to it a while ago. “ **where are we now?** ” Ask Red as he looks around the place, its absolutely blooming with life. Dance whistles in awe “whoa this place sure is pretty.” Better than other places at least. “ _ **well at least we didn’t get attacked first thing.**_ ” Nightmare rubs the back of his skull and sighs. He feels a lot of positive energy from here. “oh well at least it’s a good one this time.” Dream smiles and soaks in the positive energy like some sort of walking sponge. 

Shuffling out of the way Sans notices how quiet it is, not a creepy quiet but more of a calm sort of quiet. He hears Star Light stumble. With a grunt they say “whoa, what a change in gravity.” Shaking his head Sans looks away and instead focuses on trudging forward. Though he does get to far in leading the group before Nightmare scoot him back and takes charge instead.

At least Star Light seems exited, they keep stopping every time they see something new, like grass, or clouds or a lake a tree. Guess Sans would get exited about a blade of grass if he lived in space for his entire life. Sans had to drag Star Light away so that they could make at least some progress in exploring this AU. 

Usually when they find a new au Inky and Error document everything they can, see Error can look into the source code of an AU, it lets him see the name of the au and if it’s a Swap, Fell, Switch or totally divergent from any timeline. This one was one of those AUs , a Canon Divergence. Seeming to be logged as ReaperTale in the code. Totally new, but the characters that made up the original Universe stay, that’s a universal constant it seems. 

This place is way brighter than other Aus, just booming with life. It was shiny too, for some reason. But then all of that suddenly stops, everything that seemed to grow suddenly wilts at one point. The ground is ashy and dark. Nothing grows beyond this threshold. Like death just walked on the ground. 

Then like they were summoned my higher beings is what looks like deaths right hand man- the Reaper. “ **Hey-** ” They speak, with a low deep voice that almost rivals Reds baritone one. God is this- oh my god it’s a god Au. Sans figures out as he stared up at death itself. Yes up- Their taller than most Sans’es, maybe a foot or so taller than a Sans regular height. “oh fuck.” Sans whispers in some sort of horrified awe. 

This AU was totally a Canon Divergence if he’s ever seem one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you guys said reaper should be added to the party! SO- BAM! DEATH ITSELF IS HEREEEEEE


	9. And omg they where in a relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are ask and Reaper is a very sad skele.
> 
> Aka, dumb shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YALL I AM SO SORRY DJAMDMAMFJANDJ IVE BEEN BUSY BUT FINALY AFTER 2 WHOLE MONTHS THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DONE!!!!!!!
> 
> Also CHOUGHS we got uh 12 skeles now wowie that alot hmmm lets list em weeeee
> 
> Sans, Red, Blue, Horror, Killer, Dance, Inky, Error, Dream, Nightmare, Star Light and dun dun dunnnnn
> 
> Reaper! Though they are only here for a short while sadly, just like Birdy and Dust!
> 
> who should i make em vist next? let me knowww (i know alot of yall wanna see Geno so- hehehehhehehe)

“ _ **WHAT THE FUCK!**_ " Error suddenly screams as he points at the tall skeleton. “what, do you know each other or something?” Sans asks confused at the sudden outburst. Stumbling on his words Error shouts “ _ **THAT’S- HN- THAT’S MY FUCKING EX!**_ ” He flails his arms around while staring at the taller. Inky flounders at this new information that was just crammed into his head “YOU WHERE IN A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE?!” He shouts at Error who just shouts back with the same vigor. 

“ _ **YEAH – WHEN I- I WAS STILL ME! WHEN I WAS-**_ ” Error stops suddenly when the tall figure puts a hand on his shoulder and whispers a soft “ **Geno?** ” Sighing, Error turns around and stares solemnly at the robed figure and mutters a soft “ _ **yes dumbass its me.**_ ” Then he pats the others back awkwardly. “ _Awww that’s great-_ ” Blue claps his gloved hands together.

Clearing his non-existent throat he shouts “ _Now can anyone tell me- WHATS GOING ON?!_ ” He flails his arms towards Error and the other with his face twisted up in confusion and frustration. Then everyone starts shouting at each other while the new skeleton just stares, bewildered. Then the tall skeleton eyes widened and screams. “ **WH- WHY ARENT YOU DEAD?** ” They looked down at their hands and then at Error who was in fact still alive. 

And the screaming started all over again.

* * *

“so uh, your Reaper? like the _reaper?_ ” Sans rubbed his temples in confusion as he stared at the tall skeleton- now dubbed Reaper. Coughing awkwardly Reaper says “ **Mhm, yeah** -“ He then tries to smile but it comes of strained. Then Dance looks at Reaper with this _face-_ “and you’re errors ex?” Dance points at Reaper then at Error and does a small gesture of slapping his hands together. 

Cringing Error looks at Reaper and then sighs “ _ **yeahhhhhhhh- can we like uh, let it go? i don’t want to talk about it.**_ ” Running a boney hand down his face Error slowly walks back towards the group. Wow how smooth, now its all awkward. Again. Sans choughs loudly to get everyone’s attention. “so uh- shouldn’t we get back to work?” He waves his hand at no general direction as a small holographic screen blips into existence.

He got it from Sci and he isn’t letting it go any time soon.

Reapers eye lights appear for a second before disappearing again at the sight of Error leaving his side. He looks dejected, and very- very sad. Like he just saw someone kick a puppy. “ _Right! Lets get back to work everyone!_ ” Clapping his hands Blue tugs everyone along leaving a very sad and very confused Reaper behind.

* * *

Red groaned “ **god shit?** ” He said as he looked at all the different monsters in this universe form a distance, safe and sound right on a cliff overseeing the entire place. “seems like it.” Horror muttered as he wrote down little notes. Star Light whistled in awe “wow this place is huge!” Shouting he grips the grass a little tighter as he stares all around.

“anything’s better than a literal fucking rock in space.” Whispers Dream as he smacks a hand over the star boys mouth. He whispers- “and be quiet, where only here to document! Not get seen by everyone.” Then he murmurs something to Error who then writes it down on his super fancy holographic screen.

Star Light slaps the hand away then looks asks, in a more inside voice “what is this for anyways?” He twist back to look at everyone else and sees them passing around notes and such. “ _ **its to keep track of how many Universes there is you air head! i need to keep track of them. see which ones are dangerous or if its safe, if its corrupted, or if its empty. lets me know which ones to destroy.**_ ” Error smiles at that, oh the days where the truce still existed. Now he can do whatever he wants, if he’s not a total idiot that is.

_Unlike some monsters-_

Inky then suddenly elbows him, “by the stars please be quiet error I can hear you thinking from here!” He knocks on Errors skull. “let that small peanut brain of yours rest.” Then he continues to do what he was doing previously, observing. Taking notes- on his own creations, weird. 

Then Nightmare speaks out of nowhere, his deep voice making almost everyone flinch “ _ **wait so, why are we taking notes and documenting stuff if the squid bitch created them? shouldn’t he know about his own universes.**_ ” Error balks at this, while Nightmare laughs as he coos at him “ _ **you were muttering again error~**_ ” Oh so that’s how he knows. 

Flushing in embarrassment Error tries to focus on work again. It’s a difficult task to do when a 7 foot tall god is standing behind him. Reapers going to burn a hole through the back of his skull by how much he’s staring at it.

Inky suddenly starts speaking “ uh well you see nighty- i cant really control anything i create, it just does what it wants. all I did was create the structure.” Inky hums and passes another note to Sans who clicks some info in his fancy little tablet. “you know, this would be a lot easier if we just texted each other info instead of writing it on a sticky note.” Killer spoke out while slapping a sticky onto horrors skull and snickers softly. 

Laughing Blue fishes out his phone “ _Good idea Killer! Why didn’t I think of that?_ ” And before anyone answers Dream suddenly says- “because you’re a dumb fuck?” Blue’s mouth hands open as Dream acts like nothing happened.

Nightmare wheezes out a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuhhhh im updating the older chapters so uh might take a little while before the next chapter comes out hehe
> 
> also!!! you!!!! yes you the person reading this end note!!!!! tell me which chapter you think i should rewrite!!!!!! i wish for this story to be enjoyable and wowie i need urrrr help with that!!! 
> 
> is one chapter to short? i can probably fix thatttt. is a chapter to boring or bland? tell me what i could add and illlllll try and make it better!!! 
> 
> Again- i wish for this story to be enjoyable all the way! so help would be nice :)))))))


	10. IM SO SORRY BUT THIS ISNT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLS IVE BEEN DEAD FOR 3 MONTHS WTF

FIRST OF ALL, HI HI HELLO ITS ME THE AUTHOR OF THIS SILLY LITTLE FIC.

Ok so now that thats out of the way, i am so sorry for just up and leaving for 3 months??? I didnt notice how much time has passed until i decided to check back here and wow its been a while. 

Anyways you’ve probably noticed that this isnt a chapter, so ill just get to the point- No im not discarding this Fic into the trash, all of you have given me so many good ideas and i just cannot throw those away! 

Ok so why isnt there another chapter? Well i uh, school started and i kinda got caught up in it all. Also for some reason my Word Online (Thats what i use to write in-CHOUGH) Didn’t let me edit or write anything? So yeah i kinda had to start all over again with then new chapter.

OK OK NOW TO THE REASON I MADE THIS ‘ANNOUNCEMENT’ IN THE FIRST PLACE- I want to rewrite this story, i feel like it has so mutch potential and it was one of the first fics i made that people enjoyed so thanks for that! I wish to refine the plot and i know i know- ive done this to all my fics. Its just that i cant keep everything together! I have so many ideas but thats it, i have ideas not stories.   
  


So im gonna do something! I want you guys. Yes thats right!! You the reader to make up a small plot for me!! Just for fun. And yeah yeah im asking the readers to do my work for me but its just that, I want the Readers to have a good story to read!! I know this is asking alot but i just want the ideas of people who dont think they have the time or the skill to write stories to see their ideas be put out there! 

And hey if no one drops small plots in the comments well ill just do it myself! So yeah this is just for fun!

  
I hope i can make your ideas become stories! 

Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha little end note no one ever reads :)
> 
> Y’know, i never expected for anyone to like my stories so yeah im glad all of you enjoy my silly little fic that started out as a word dump!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading my crack fic!  
> have a nice day.


End file.
